Sedih Boleh, Su'udzon Jangan
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: Lain Kali Seonho janji, tidak akan Su'udzon pada Guanlin lagi kalau lagi sedih. / Warn : BxB, Typos, Gaje, Guanho (PanWink Shipper menjauh), Cube's Trainee Bromance, Byeongaris. #Team Anti Karam


Sedih boleh, Su'udzon jangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance.  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa, Semi!Real.

Pair : Guanho

Length : 1344 words

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seonho menutup matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Seonho tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Padahal yang ia lihat hanyalah Jihoon yang mencium pipi Guanlin. Tapi, Seonho merasa sakit, jantungnya seakan-akan diremas olah tangan tak bertuan. Tubuhnya terasa ingin terjatuh. Tanpa sadar, tangannya berusaha mencari pegangan. Ketika dia mendapatkannya, Seonho langsung memeluk orang itu. Ya, Seonho tahu itu adalah orang. Dia akan minta maaf nanti, atau mungkin tidak perlu meminta maaf apabila orang yang bersangkutan tidak keberatan. Terdengar suara pekikan tertahan. Dan kemudian suara serak-serak basah menyapa telinganya._

" _Yoo Seonho? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Seonho tak tahu, tak ingin menjawab. Setelah merasa sedikit membaik, Seonho melepas pelukannya._

" _Maaf, hyung. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing." Ujar Seonho, dia menatap orang di depannya. Ah Daniel hyung rupanya. Mereka satu tim saat Open Up. Daniel tersenyum. Yah, Daniel memang selalu tersenyum sih, dia itu kan sangat receh. Sangat-sangat receh._

" _Seonho-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Daniel mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Seonho mengangguk, dia itu sangat baik dan tidak sakit._

" _Aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dari arah barat, Ong Seongwoo mendatangi mereka. Ah, Seonho ingat OngNiel couple._

" _Terimakasih, hyung. Aku permisi. Hai, Seongwoo hyung." Seonho berlalu. Dia mendatangi Minhyun yang terlihat sedih. Dia memeluk Minhyun dan dengan sengaja Seonho membuat Minhyun menggendongnya. Dia berloncat-loncat di depan Minhyun. Menghibur Minhyun sebisa mungkin. Seonho ingin mereka semua baik-baik saja. Sedikit kecewa sih, tapi dia tidak merasa sakit ketika dirinya sendiri tidak ikut debut. Tidak hanya Minhyun, dia juga menghibur hyung-hyung yang lain. Dia mendatangi Jisung hyung, Daehwi hyung, Woojin hyung, bahkan Jihoon hyung yang membuat dirinya 'tidak baik-baik saja' tadi. Dan jangan lupa, rekan seagensi kesayangannya, Guanlin. Dia menghibur mereka semua. Seonho tahu ini membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Dia tidak lolos, tapi menghibur orang lain agar tidak sedih, terlebih yang dihibur adalah mereka yang berhasil debut sebagai Wanna One. Ironi, bukankah itu lucu? Tapi, Seonho merasa senang melakukannya. Dia suka ketika dia bisa menghapus air mata orang lain, mengganti kesedihan mereka dengan rasa gembira, kebahagiaan. Bukankah menghibur dan membvuat orang lain bahagia juga merupakan tugas seorang idol? Walaupun dia belum debut, Seonho tetap ingin melakukabn hal itu. Seonho hanya melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Seonho senang jika ia bisa membantu orang lain._

Itu Yoo Seonho beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang tersenyum hambar saat semuanya sepi. Kini, dia yang sekarang, jujur saja, sering terluka setelah membaca artikel-artikel yang memberitakan tentang Guanlin. Terutama salah satu wawancara yang membuat Seonho gelisah semalaman, hanya saudara katanya, cih. Omong kosong, walau lanjutannya membuat Seonho tersenyum tertahan. Ah, tidak. Itu bukan omong kosong. Sejak awal, Guanlin hanya menganggapnya saudara, adik yang seperti teman, teman yang seperti adik. Tapi, tetap saja Seonho terluka. Dan lagi, Guanlin dan dirinya kehilangan kontak sejak Guanlin bersama Wanna One. Guanlin sibuk untuk persiapan debut, juga sibuk dengan latihan dan Job. Jangan lupakan juga, sejak di Produce 101, Guanlin sudah terlihat sangat tertarik dengan Park Jihoon dari Maroo ent., bahkan meminta dicium di pipi apabila dia masuk Top11. Ketika pembagian kamar di dorm juga, saat Wanna One Go episode 1, Guanlin berkata ingin sekamar dengan Jihoon dan akhirnya memang sekamar, Seonho bersyukur karena mereka tidak hanya berdua, tapi ada Minhyun hyung, Woojin hyung dan Jaehwan hyung juga. Selama ini dia memng selalu memperbarui berita-berita tentang Guanlin. Dan seringnya dia terluka akan berita-berita itu. Terutama ketika para penggemar memposting moment-moment PanWink. Seonho merasa terluka, sedikit tidak rela. Dia bersama Guanlin lebih lama, tapi kenapa Jihoon hyung yang lebih dekat dengannya. Seonho selalu menyukai Guanlin, tapi Guanlin hanya menganggapnya saudara, lalu dia bisa apa? Seonho tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun juga, Seonho tahu diri. Guanlin menganggap Jihoon hyung lebih dari itu semua di antara pilihan Saudara, Sahabat, dan Teman. Seonho merasa tertohok, sangat tertohok, seperti ada ribuan tangan meninju jantungnya bagaikan sebuah samsak. Yah, dia tidak terluka saat Guanlin debut, dia hanya merasa kosong, itu dulu. Tapi sekarang, dia terluka, dan bertambah merasa kosong. Selama ini dia selalu bersama Guanlin. Melakukan banyak hal. Seonho pernah berada dalam satu Job bersama Sungjae sunbae. Ia dengar ada banyak yang memasangkannya dengan member BTOB itu. Dia senang. Kalian tahu? Itu seperti meringankan lukanya. Sama halnya dengan beritanya dengan hyung-hyung lain. Heol, Seonho juga cukup populer, tidak hanya Guanlin yang bisa menggemparkan penggemar dengan moment-moment nya bersama Jihoon hyung. Guanlin saja bisa, kenapa dia tidak? Bersama Minhyun dan semua hyung yang dikaguminya. Bukannya Seonho tak tahu, penggemarnya bahkan menyebutnya sebagai Hyungcollector, karena dia selalu menempeli hyung-hyung di Produce 101. Yah, walau begitu, Seonho masih berharap, meski dia tidak tahu apakah harapannya akan terwujud atau tidak. Memang, dibandingkan Jihoon hyung, dia kalah dalam banyak hal. Dia bukan apa-apa. Tapi, dia juga bukan orang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Seonho tidak ingin Guanlin hanya menganggapnya saudara. Ketika para staff menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Guanlin dengan sebutan hyung, dia menjadi sangat canggung dan tidak terbiasa. Panggilan hyung itu membuat Seonho merasakan tembok besar antara dirinya dan Guanlin. Seolah memang hanya ikatan saudaralah yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka. Seonho tidak nyaman akan hal itu. Guanlin memang tidak masalah, tapi Seonho sedikit keberatan. Sejak itulah mereka jarang bersama. Dibanding Guanlin, Minhyun lebih cocok sebagai Brother Goals, dan bahkan Boyfriend Goals. Tapi, Seonho hanya kagum pada Minhyun. Lebih dari Saudara, teman dan sahabat, tapi tidak melampaui batas seperti yang ia rasakan pada Guanlin. Seonho bukan anak polos yang tidak mengerti apa perasaan aneh yang melampaui batas semua ikatan yang telah ia miliki. Dan dia juga sadar, kalau apa yang ia rasaakn ini salah. Seonho menekan dadanya sendiri.

"Sangat menyakitkan." Ujarnya, tapi Seonho tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Semakin ia berusaha berhenti. Semakin perasaan ini tak terkendali. Ah, di salah satu artikel, Seonho membaca bahwa Guanlin akan menghubunginya apabila ia tidak sibuk. Haha. Omong kosong. Untuk apa Guanlin menghubunginya? Diakan sudah memiliki Jihoon hyung yang ada untuknya 24 jm/hari. Oh, Seonho mulai Su'udzon, maafkan Seonho yang sedikit sarkas di sini. Seonho hanya ingin berkata dia tidak baik-baik saja atas semua berita Guanlin dengan orang lain. Dia tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja. Apalagi ketika dia hanya berada pada Brother Zone bagi Guanlin. Seonho memainkan ponselnya, melihat-lihat foto Guanlin dan dirinya atau Guanlin sendiri yang memenuhi galerinya.

"Ah, hyung memang sangat tampan. Sayang, hanya saudara." Gumam Seonho mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Belum tentu, sayang. Jangan Su'udzon dulu.

"Lebih baik aku fokus pada Syuting dan latihan. Agar tidak merepotkan orang lain." Bisik Seonho, lalu mengunci ponselnya. Setelah layar menggelap, Seonho kembali merenung.

"Latihan, ya?' Gumamnya menyadari ucapannya. Bayangan-bayangan hari yang telah lalu berseliweran dalam kepalanya, lagi-lagi tentang Guanlin. Guanlin tidak akan bersamanya selama hampir 2 tahun. Di Prodeuce 101 saja mereka jarang berinteraksi, dan kini mereka terpisah? Tidak. Sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, Seonho tidak merasa sakit, dia hanya merasa kosong. Ruangan latihan CUBE yang sering ia dan Guanlin gunakan itu besar. Sudah pasti tempat itu sangat sepi ketika dia hanya berlatih seorang diri, di saat seperti itu dia akan benar-benar merindukan Guanlin. Tapi, seonho menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dia juga akan debut, sebagai aktor bersama Ahn Hyungseob dan Namjoo Apink, di drama perdananya, Michievous Detective. Tapi, Seonho yakin akan ada debut ke dua untuknya. Sebagai seorang idol. Pasti. Bersama Guanlin hyungnya. CUBE tidak akan tega untuk memisahkan mereka lebih lama lagi, kan? Seonho menantikan hal itu.

'Drrttt drrrrttt drrrrttttt' ponsel Seonho berbunyi. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya, tertera jelas di layar ponselnya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dan sedikit excited, dia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo? Seonho-ah?" Suara yang sangat ia rindukan, terdengar kembali menyebut namanya, Seonho sangat senang. Dengan ceria dan penuh semangat, Seonho mengeluarkan suranya. Menghiraukan Hyungseob dan namjoo yang melayangkan tatapan menggoda padanya.

"Yeoboseyo, Guanlin hyung!" Lain kali, Seonho berjanji untuk tidak su'udzonlagi pada Guanlin. Guanlin ternyata benar-benar menghubunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Epilogue_

Seonho hanya tersenyum-senyum saat Namjoo menyebarluaskan tentang Guanlin yang meneleponnya. Seonho senang. Kalian tahu? Itu benar-benar membahagiakan untuknya. Yak, para penggemar kapal Guanlin dan Seonho. Apa kalian dengar? Guanlin dengan Seonho tidak putus hubungan. Kapal kalian baik-baik saja. Memang belum berlayar kembali, tapi kapal kalian tidak karam. Jangan berubah haluan dan meloncat meninggalkan GuanHo ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar END.

.

.

Huwaa.. aku jerit-jerit bahagia pas tau Guanlin nelpon Seonho, Masya Allah. FF ini juga sebagai pengobat kerinduanku pada Guanho. Arghh argghhh. Mereka itu manis banget. Bahkan temanku yang bukan fujo aja mengerti betapa cocoknya mereka. Terinspirasi dari B-day Wanna One yang dikompilasikan oleh seseorang dengan fokus Yoo Seonho, juga dari artikel-artikel yang bertebaran di internet, explore-explore ig dan postingan akun-akun ig yang aku follow, beberapa kejadian dalam cerita merupakan fakta. Disclaimer bukan punya saya. Para pemain punya Tuhan YME, dll. Cerita murni ide saya. Fakta-fakta berdasarkan apa yang saya baca dan saya lihat juga saya dengarkan.


End file.
